


What Do I Know

by HandsomeMango



Category: S - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMango/pseuds/HandsomeMango
Summary: well, since my title says so much:(Y/n) is feeling ill, so Scotty sends her to see a certain someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ANY IDEA, WHAT TO NAME THIS 'BEAUTY'?
> 
> when your 'research' involves looking up early pregnancy symptoms and your older brother won't stop annoying you - yes, that includes looking ober your shoulder to see wtf you are doing

(Y/n) always wanted to work on the USS Enterprise as an engineer. So, when she got transferred to said ship, she was overjoyed. The crew welcomed her with open arms, but she felt especially drawn to the Chief Engineer and the Chief Medical Officer.

Scotty was like the brother she never had and she told him all her darkest secrets when they were working together, which was basically all the time. That’s why it didn’t surprise the techie when (Y/n) told him about her affair with a certain divorced doctor. (Y/n) feared the consequence their fling would have, and made Scotty promise not to tell anyone.

When she woke up one morning though, she felt ill and dizzy. To make matters worse, she had a long work day before her and she couldn’t worm her way out of it this time. Scotty needed her help, today they would get a few newcomers to help them in engineering.

When she arrived at engineering, Scotty almost immediately send her to the place she tried avoiding at all cost. The Med Bay. (Y/n) slowly entered through the automatic doors and looked around for Bones. When she didn’t see him, she walked towards one of the nurses. (Y/n) greeted her and sat on one of the beds, ready to tell the nurse about her ‘problems'. Just when she was about to do so, the doors opened and the person she most dreaded to see again came in, Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy. (Y/n) looked away, hoping that he wouldn’t notice her, she still had an awkward feeling after leaving him to wake up on his own. That day she started evading Bones. She wished that they could’ve been more, but at the same time she knew that he wasn’t ready for anything serious.

The nurse pulled her out of her dreams by snapping her fingers in front of (Y/n)’s face. The engineer looked up at the woman and asked her what she was saying. The nurse then repeated to ask her about her symptoms and the engineer answered with a downcast head, still a bit dazed.

When the doctor heard the voice of the woman, that had screamed his name out all night long, his heart started beating faster and his thoughts rushed to the time they spend together. He needed to see her again and since she was already here, he took the opportunity to be near her.

(Y/n) became aware of the nearing footsteps when Bones was standing just a few feet behind the nurse, she hoped that he would just go away and let the nurse continue her examination. But naturally her hopes didn’t come true, the footsteps that left her presence were a lot lighter than those of the doctor. She didn’t look up, she feared what Bones might say to her. The presence of his warm hand on her shoulder calmed her down a little and she slowly lifted her head, (e/c) eyes meeting with brown ones.

Those mysterious eyes she fell in love with, those chocolate-brown eyes that made her lose her mind. (Y/n) looked at him and once again told the Blueshirt the symptoms she was experiencing. McCoy’s face started to contort into one of worry. He was about to ask, if (Y/n) was feeling any better, when the (h/c)-haired female started gagging and held her hand if front of her mouth. She jumped of the bed, she was sitting at beforehand and ran to the nearest trashcan. The noises she made were unappetizing, yet the doctor sat next to the woman and slowly rubbed her back. When (Y/n) stopped gagging the doctor helped her up and send her back to her quarters to rest, and hopefully get over the sickness.

 

When (Y/n) woke up the next day, she didn’t have the urge to puke her guts out and went on with her day normally. When she met up with the with the Scotsman though, she immediately became aware of the mellow smell of his favorite Scotch. The oh so soothing scent calmed her down and the duo went to work on the engines of the Enterprise. After some time one of the newer ensigns came to ask the two engineers a basic question, (Y/n) got angry and screamed at him for not knowing. She just burst out into a fit of rage, but when the ensigns face started morphing into one of fright, she hugged him close and started apologizing profusely. Scotty raised his eyebrows at this action and chuckled quietly, while the ensign awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't have that much time to react since (Y/n) almost instantly pulled away and looked him in the eyes, answering his question. After she felt that the ensigns question was answered satisfactory, (Y/n) got back to work as if nothing happened. The ensign wandered off to complete his task and Scotty told the lass to go see Bones after her shift was over.

 

(Y/n) headed to the Med Bay and, feeling a little light-headed, she staggered into said room. She sat down on one of the beds once again, and once again a nurse came to greet her. Much to (Y/n)’s annoyance a certain doctor noticed her arrival and was already standing in front her, before the nurse even had a chance to speak. 

He looked slightly more worried than yesterday and told the nurse to take care of a different patient. McCoy's right hand lightly touched (Y/n)’s, it felt so right and yet so wrong. She slowly pulled her hand away and instinctively put it on her stomach. The doctor looked down, wondering where her left hand had wandered to. 

The symptoms the engineer described to him yesterday came rushing back to his mind. He needed to know, but he also wanted (Y/n) to find out by herself. Bones went through the process of asking the woman about her state of health. Did she have back pains, morning sickness, mood swings or a heightened sense of smell. The longer (Y/n) thought about his questions the clearer the image got...she was pregnant and the father of the kid was none other than Doctor Leonard ‘Bones' McCoy.


End file.
